To Forget
by Moony-Red-N-Gold
Summary: At the age of seventeen, Harry Potter vanquishes the Dark Lord. Harry can now live the normal life that had been stolen from him all those years ago. But something is wrong, very wrong...
1. All Alone

`~...To forget...~`  
  
A/N: Hello. Welcome to my fanfiction ... Please, by all means, continue reading. It may start off a bit dull, but there is a plotline, I promise you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, or characters. I do not own the names of the spells, or potions. I probably do not even own this plotline. It may have been done before, for all I know. Read for yourself and find out. Nearly everything belongs to J.K Rowling ... On with the story.  
  
`~"...You hold the answers deep within your own mind..."~`  
  
~`~`~  
  
The Dark Lord had been vanquished, and the entire Wizarding World were rejoicing because of it. The Dark Lord had been the most feared wizard, ever. That is, until, a teenager by the name of Harry Potter came along and defeated him. If you did not know the story of Harry Potter, then you would have thought this to be preposterous. ' How could a teenage boy defeat the Dark Lord?', you may ask. If you are thinking this, then you do not belong here because you are mostlikely a muggle. So go on then, shoo! Rude Muggle ... Anyway. Where was I? Oh yes, The Dark Lord had been defeated and everyone was rejoicing. Many witches and wizards did not hesitate to talk openly about it, even when Muggles were nearby. They didn't even hesitate when using their wands to send fireworks into the sky. I mean, what could possibly be wrong with fireworks that rained candy? Nothing.  
  
Well, it wasn't wrong, or odd to them. But it was extremely startling for the Muggles ... It had taken the entire night for the Ministry of Magic to sort everything out, erasing the memories of shaken Muggles, and the like.  
  
Once everything had calmed down, people went home. It did not take them long at all to fall asleep, for they felt safer then they ever had in a long, long time, knowing the Dark Lord was gone at last.  
  
They did not have to live in fear anymore, did not have to make their children come in before dark, or worry about being awaken by the pain of the Cruciatus curse ... No, he was gone. They were safe at last.  
  
Everyone felt at peace - except for the Dark Lord's followers who were being led off to Azkaban - And one boy. The boy that did not feel at peace just happened to be Harry Potter, the wizarding worlds saviour. He lay in the hospital wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the dark, silent tears streaming down his face.  
  
His entire body ached terribly, and he felt as if he could never move again. Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, had insisted he only felt this way because he had used up alot of his energy, and that he would feel better soon.  
  
Albus Dumbledore had agreed whole-heartedly with the nurse, telling Harry he had gone through more then a regular boy his age could possibly go through. But Harry wasn't crying because he was in pain. Besides, the pain was already starting to fade into a dull ache by now.  
  
No, he was crying because he wanted to see his friends, Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger. Harry had insisted on seeing his friends, but Madame Pomfrey had told him that would be impossible, and that he needed his sleep.  
  
She had blown out the floating candles that lit up the Hospital wing, drawn the curtains over the windows closed, and went into her office, leaving Harry to himself. He didn't care. He didn't want to see anyone except for his friends, who Madame Pomfrey refused to let him see. Why? Why wouldn't she let him see them? He had just defeated the Dark Lord for crying out loud! The least she could do was let him see his friends. But no. She wouldn't have it.  
  
"It isn't fair..." Harry groaned. He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. Harry sighed, and laid back against the pillows, defeated. He wiped the tears from his cheeks, and then closed his eyes. He attempted to fall asleep, though he knew it was an impossible task. Creeeaak. Harry's eyes flew open and darted over to the Hospital Wing door, which was slowly creaking open. Harry felt panic rise in his chest. Who would be walking into the Hospital wing this early in the morning ... ?  
  
"Harry?" Came a familiar voice.  
  
"Ron? Ron!" Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't seen Ron in weeks, ever since ... No. He didn't want to remember that. "I'm right here ... "  
  
Ron slowly entered the hospital wing. Ever since Harry had been kidnapped by Lord Voldemort, Harry had thought he would never see his best friend's red hair, or freckly face again. But here Ron was. Ron was alright, and so was Harry. And Voldemort was gone, dead. Harry smiled at Ron, glad to see him. "Wheres 'Mione?" Harry asked, calling Hermione the name that annoyed her most.  
  
Ron smiled slightly. "She's right here, with me ... " He said. Sure enough, Hermione Granger stepped into the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Oh, Harry! Are you alright? I was so worried, I ... " Hermione cried. She ran over to Harry's bedside and flung her arms around him. "I thought I'd never see you again." She said softly.  
  
"It's alright, Hermione... I'm here. I'm okay." Harry said, patting Hermione lightly on the back. "But ... Uh ... Could you do me a favor and let me ... Let me breathe?" Harry asked. Hermione, realizing she was hugging Harry a little too tightly, released him.  
  
"Sorry, Harry. I was just so worried ... " Hermione said quickly, trying to compose herself again.  
  
"We both were." Ron added, but he did not hug Harry. It wasn't a very manly thing to do, after all. But Harry knew Ron had been worried just as much as Hermione had, it showed clearly in his eyes. "Are you feeling alright?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Harry assured him. "Just a bit sore ... So, how are you two doing?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when Madame Pomfrey entered the Hospital Wing. Harry looked towards the nurse, feeling slightly guilty. Madame Pomfrey had said his friends couldn't visit him ... But here they were. Would she bad mad? "Mr. Potter, just who are you talking to?" She asked.  
  
"I'm talking to Ron and Hermione." Harry said softly. Something flashed in Madame Pomfrey's eyes. Was it anger? No. It wasn't anger. Harry wasn't sure what it was.  
  
"No one is here, Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey said in her usual brisk tone of voice.  
  
"Yes, there i - " Harry stopped short when he looked in Ron and Hermione's direction. "Huh?" He cried.  
  
They were gone. 


	2. Those Who Try to Escape their Past

A/N: Cool. It only took a day for me to get six reveiws. I feel so special. *Grins* Thank you everyone for reveiwing! This chapter here is dedicated to my two best friends, Padfoot and Prongs. For no real reason except for the fact they are my best friends ... *Laughs* Read on, and reveiw if you wish.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
"...Consciously, you've forgotten it..."  
  
~`~`~`~ Hearing someone talking, the nurse hurried out of her office where she had been dozing, and towards the source of the voice. It was Harry. Why would Harry be awake so early? It was still dark outside, but now that it was three AM, it was no longer truly night time. You could imagine the nurses surprise when she saw Harry alone, laying propped up against the pillows, talking. Harry stopped dead when he saw Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Mr. Potter, just who are you talking to?" Madame Pomfrey asked, seeing no one around.  
  
"I'm talking to Ron and Hermione." Harry replied, as if it was the most obvious anserew in the world.  
  
Madame Pomfrey went silent for a moment, before cautiously saying, "No one is here, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Yes there i - " Harry started, but cut off, glancing around. "Huh...? They must have left." Harry said, frowning. But why had Ron and Hermione left without telling him good-bye? Maybe they were afraid Madame Pomfrey would get mad they were visiting him at such an early hour. Yes, that was it.  
  
Harry didn't blame him. Madame Pomfrey was fiercly protective over the sick and injured students she cared for, and easily got angry at intruders.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Mr. Potter? Let me check your tempature..." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
Harry quickly shook his head. Why did nurses always insist on checking peoples tempatures? Even when they *weren't* sick? "No, I'm fine..." Harry replied quickly.  
  
Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Well, alright. But go back to bed, you need your rest. You've been through a terrible ordeal..." She said, glaring sternly at him. Harry muttered something under his breath, but then nodded. He was feeling kind of tired, anyway. Besides, he was looking forward to seeing Ron and Hermione in the morning. Once he fell asleep, morning would come alot quicker. Laying back on the pillows, Harry closed his eyes.  
  
A small frown crossed Madame Pomfrey's face as she watched Harry, laying there with his eyes closed. Had he really said he was talking to Ron and Hermione? Or had she heard wrong?  
  
No, she was sure she had heard right. Deciding she would speak with the headmaster once the sun had risen, Madame Pomfrey set off towards her office.  
  
~`~`~  
  
Harry opened his eyes the next morning. Though he could not see (his glasses were off and laying on the bedside table), he immeaditly knew he was not alone in the room. Harry jumped in surprise when someone pushed his glasses onto his face. The room immeaditly came into sharper focus. "Oh, hello, Headmaster." Harry said, a slight edge of disapointment evident in his voice.  
  
As always, even after all that had happened last night, Dumbledores crystal blue eyes were twinkling merrily behind his spectacles. "What, not happy to see me, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, sounding mildly surprised.  
  
"No, it's not that." Harry said quickly. Truthfully, he had been hoping it was Ron or Hermione. He wanted to see them again. But he didn't tell the Headmaster this. Harry waited paitently for the Headmaster to speak.  
  
Realizing Harry was waiting for him to say something, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Harry, I wanted to say I admire your strength a courage ... You have been through quite alot, and - " Harry listened to the Headmaster go on and on, praising him and whatnot. Finally, Dumbledore got to the point. "If you are feeling up to it, Harry, you may return to your classes tomorrow. The majority of your injurys have been healed by Madame Pomfrey, so... Unless you feel you are not ready to return to class ... " Dumbledore said. "I would not blame you if you feel you are not ready, Harry." Dumbledore assured him.  
  
"I'm ready to turn to class, Headmaster." Harry said immeaditly, though he was puzzled. Why did Dumbledore suddenly look so grim?  
  
He sighed wearily, suddenly looking his age. "Alright, Harry. Your first class tomorrow is Potions, at eight o' clock ... Good day." Dumbledore waved and left, leaving Harry alone to his own confused thoughts.  
  
~`~`~  
  
"What did he say, Dumbledore?" Madame Pomfrey asked, studying the old wizard closely.  
  
"He said he wishes to return to class in the morning." Dumbledore said gravely, as though this was a terrible thing. In a way, it was. After all that had happened, it would be ... well, normal, if Harry refused to return to classes. But it seemed Harry wasn't affected by what had happened over the week, at all. And this troubled both the nurse and the Headmaster greatly. "We will have to keep an eye on him, I'm afraid..."  
  
The nurse nodded, agreeing one hundred percent with the Headmaster. Something was definatily wrong...  
  
~`~`~  
  
Harry was almost happy to return to class the next day. Almost. Except for the fact his least favorite class was first. The second he entered the room, all eyes were on him. Harry tried his best to ignore this, but found it extremely difficult. Harry glanced around the room, searching for Ron and Hermione. Sure enough, he saw the pair of them sitting in the back of the room together. Harry flashed them a smile and started towards the back of the room.  
  
Harry sat down in between Ron and Hermione. "Hey, guys." Harry said.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Hermione said brightly. Ron, on the other hand, said nothing at all. Harry looked questioningly towards the red head.  
  
Ron gestured towards the black board, where Professor Snape had written which potion they would be brewing, and what the ingredients are. "I think he goes out of his way to choose the most difficult potions for us to make ... "  
  
"Well, thats been obvious for five years now, hasn't it?" Harry asked pointedly. Ron sighed, and nodded. The three of them set to work on their potion.  
  
~`~`~  
  
After Potions was Transfiguraition. Hermione had to go back up to the Gryffindor Common room because she had forgotten her books, surprisingly. And Ron had to go up to the owlery to feed his owl, Pig. Harry knew it still too early to go to Transfiguraition, but he had nothing else to go. Now wishing he had walked with Ron to the owlery, or with Hermione to the Common room, Harry started down the hallway towards the Transfiguraition class room.  
  
Harry passed a group of second years, who stared at him in awe. This made Harry uncomforatable, so he picked up the pace a bit, now walking fast. Why did people always have to stare? He hated it. It was bad enough before, but now that he had finally gotten rid of Voldemort, it was worse then ever! Harry abruptly came to a hault. Someone was following him. Who? Harry glanced over his shoulder but saw no one. He went pale and continued on his way down the hallway.  
  
Though Harry saw no one following him, he couldn't shake off the feeling ... A cold shiver ran through Harry. Someone was definatily watching him, following him. "Go away..." Harry muttered so quietly he barely heard himself over the chatting of students.  
  
"Just go away..." Harry quickened his pace, now jogging. But still, he knew the person, whoever it was, was still on his tail. "Stop following me." Harry said, a little more loudly. He was running now, running ... But the person wouldn't go away. They continued to follow. The unseen person - or thing - continued to stalk him through the halls...  
  
"STOP!" Harry yelled. He yelped in surprise when he felt a hand clamp down over his shoulder. "No. Go - away - " Harry gasped, shrugging the hand off.  
  
"Harry, Harry...It's alright..." A familiar voice said. Harry looked up - up? Was the person really that tall? Harry knew he was short for his age, but he never had to look directly up to see a person - and saw Professor Dumbledore, gazing down at him, worry evident in his eyes.  
  
Harry said nothing, just stared up at the Headmaster, gasping for breath. It felt as if he had run a mile ...  
  
"What happened?" Dumbledore asked sharply, looking towards a group of students who stood nearby, some looking worried, some curious, others alarmed.  
  
A fourth year Ravenclaw girl spoke up first. "I don't know. He just sort of went really still, and ... "  
  
"His eyes sort of clouded over - like he didn't see or hear anyone. Or he wasn't paying a attention." A Hufflepuff boy piped up.  
  
"Then he slid down the wall, and sat down, shaking. Then, he yelled. Thats when you got here." A Gryffindor boy finished.  
  
"I see..." Dumbledore said softly, looking back down at Harry, who hadn't moved. "Harry, can you hear me?" No reply. "Harry ... ?" Harry's eyes filled with tears, he looked like he was about to start crying. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
He knew it was a bad idea to let Harry go back to classes so soon, after he had received such a terrible shock. But he had thought Harry would refuse to go back to classes. He had no idea Harry would so readily agree to it ...  
  
"Harry, please. Stand up." The Headmaster said gently. Harry appeared as if he hadn't heard him. This was not good, at all .... Dumbledore pulled a wand out of his pocket and aimed it at Harry. "Wingaurdium leviosa." He said, levitating Harry into the air.  
  
With one last glance at the bewildered looking students, Dumbledore levitated Harry back up to the hospital wing.  
  
A/N: There it is. The second chapter ... If you feel like it, please reveiw. Thanks. The next chapter should be up shortly if I get a okay response. 


End file.
